What Happens in the Office
by LadyMoriannaMalfoy
Summary: Lucius/OC. Morianna is a secretary working at the Ministry. Lucius is a man bored with his marriage. Put the two together and watch the explosion of passion that ensues. DISCONTINUED
1. Disclaimer and info

Disclaimer: ok lovelies, this is my darker Lucius/OC fanfic. YAYBONDAGE!!!!!!!! Ahem… well now that that's out of my system here are my warnings… first I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter, if I did why would I be writing about it??? Second, this is a very umm kinky story. Lots of fun with chains ect. If you are too young or don't like stuff like than turn away now. THIS IS AN M-RATED FIC!!!! I will not have people whining that it is too graphic…. Sheesh I put "bondage" in the summery what did you expect?! There will be blood, chains, blindfolds, smut, pain with pleasure, ect. You have all been warned. The story will go from lime to lemon to at last glorious orange. *squee!* . FYI, this will be in 3 parts (1st chpt= no smut, 2nd chpt= some smut, 3rd chpt= lots o smut)… I define smut as anything very discriptive, and I likes it that way.

I'm not repeating this disclaimer again!!

I shall update within 24 hours of this post as I am on Holiday. WOOT! Btw anyone who likes my story can wish me a happy birthday when they review as I was born on Jan. 5. (I know it's a little bit aways but still...)

I expect reviews…………………….. flames will only be used to toast marshmallows and make gooey and awesome smores.


	2. Chapter 1

"no no no no no no no!!!!! Not today, not today." Even with all her pleading the memos she had been holding caught the wind and flew away far from her grasp and into the river. "no…….GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHY ME!?!?!?!"

"Mori you're going to be late if you don't quit whining and hurry up"

"fine, coming Sir!" Morianna hurried up and caught up with the Minister who was looking back at her with semi sympathetic eyes. She had only been working on the minister's floor for a week and already she felt worthless. The whole of the last seven days had been nothing but disastrous to her mental state as she worked harder, longer, and quiet frankly with less sleep than she ever had in her whole life.

"You know dearie, you should really take a break. I know you are a good secretary but you are not the best asset to the ministry when you're running around like a headless dragon." "I know sir, but I really have a lot to work on to-… " "Nope, don't even think about it. I want you to go home or take a nap if you need to, just be ready for the meeting at 3 o'clock ok?" "yes sir, thank you sir."

The minister smiled and left Morianna in the lobby as he went off to his office amidst a swarm of reporters from the Daily Prophet asking for interviews. She sighed retreating to her desk on Level 1.

Level 1 wasn't the worst place to work. It's the floor where the minister of magic resides and keeps office along with all of his advisors and is where all the important meetings are held. If anything all that she had to do was busy body work while the officers held their conferences with each other and interviews with the media. Morianna slumped back in her chair trying to think over what she had to do for the upcoming meeting. Cornelius was meeting with the school governors today to discuss the new budget as well as how much sway the governors would have over the faculty. All she had to do was take accurate minutes of the dialogue.

_Not to difficult a challenge, even for someone who was half dead with lack of sleep._ She mused to herself before putting her head down on her desk. "Maybe a few minutes of sleep will be fine…should feel better then" she murmured closing her eyes and letting sleep take her over.

"MS. FEY!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" "Who, what, where, when why??????" Morianna bolted up her glasses flying off her face as she looked at the impatient form of the minister before her. "oh no, sorry sir, I only meant to.." "It's ok. Just come into the meeting hall, all the governors are already in there waiting to get started." Cornelius said handing her her glasses. Morianna followed obediently and embarrassed but took her seat with dignity behind the typewriter.

"All right then, lets begin with a role call then we may resume the meeting that was last held on the 12th of the month of October last year." came the minister's voice as the list of governors was read. "Kingston?" "Here." "Locksley?" "Here sir." "Alabast?" "he's home sick minister" "fine then… ummm right then Jacobs?" "Presen.t" "Fitzwilliam?" "Here." "Malfoy?" "Quiet accounted for." a voice drawled from the far end of the table.

Morianna who had been till then taking religious notes looked up to match the voice with the elegant man who's impassive gaze cut through her like a knife. He seemed to notice her look and stared her down making her look back to the typewriter to avoid those forget-me-not blue eyes. She was snapped back into the present as the minister continued role call till all twelve governors were announced as here or not.

The meeting lasted for awhile. There was a lot of arguing going on and Morianna had a hard time keeping up with it all. From what she could comprehend several members of the board, namely Locksley and Jacobs wanted there to be less involvement of the board in school business, letting the schools be more self-sufficient. The rest were vehemently against this, but most of all Mr. Malfoy.

"If we allow the schools to govern themselves we are only opening the door for more trouble. Is it not bad enough that our children are already going out into a world saturated with muggle influence? If say a headmaster was appointed by the school that embraced muggle beliefs would not our children suffer as true magical doctrine slipped away from them causing them to become more like the race that hunted us down for centuries?" His persuasive tone brought the others to a dual murmur as they hung on his words. "We, the governors, are the one thing that prevents this from happening; we are the safeguard of our children's view of their ancestors' legacy." Lucius owned everyone's attention. His eyes wandered back to Morianna who at the moment had stopped typing as if under the same spell as the others in the room. "Did you get that entirely, madam secretary, or would you like me to repeat it slowly?" he spoke again in his drawling tone making Morianna blush and hurry back to her notes typing up a storm. Her blush did not go unnoticed and Lucius, with a smirk returned to his point winning over the entire board, or at least blocking any ideas concerning reform.

By the end of it all Morianna had written nearly eighteen pages of minutes which she handed to the minister before packing up her supplies. Little did she know that she was being watched with growing interest as she smoothed her skirt and made for her desk on the back end of the office block. When she got there she was about to begin looking through her new stack of papers from Cornelius was she heard a cough in front of her. She looked up to see, to her surprise, both the minister and Mr. Malfoy.

"Morianna, can you be a dear and get a copy of the minutes from the meeting for Mr. Malfoy and set up his next appointment with me in my office for tomorrow at 9am?"

"Of course sir, right away" she said not listening to what her boss and Lucius were talking about as they waited. Something about Level 9 business but it didn't really concern her. As she was finishing the copies a message from Level 2 came calling the minister away. "Drat, oh well, I'm sorry but we'll have to continue this conversation tomorrow Lucius. Good bye." As the minister left Morianna began to get that uneasy feeling that Mr. Malfoy was staring at her again. She could just make him out from the corner of her eye as she typed franticly looking her up and down.

"This shouldn't take long Mr. Malfoy, just give me a few more minutes" she said trying to break the uneasy silence.

"I do not doubt that at all. The minister has told me all about you. You used to work on Level 5 correct?"

"Yes, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." She said attempting not to sound rude. She knew who he was, and frankly didn't want to be on his bad side. She was so focused on trying to get done so he would leave she didn't notice as he breathed a concealing charm around them as well as a silencer.

"Hmmm… I've never seen someone write so efficiently Ms Fey. Is there any chance of you wanting to work for someone, other than the minister?" Lucius almost purred into her ear as he bent over behind her, his hand on her shoulder preventing her from moving. "M-Mr. Malfoy… I really can't, I…" she was effectively cut from rational thought as his leather clad hand traced up her spine before letting his thumb rub the base of her neck in soft sensuous circles. "Pity…" he murmured as he toyed with the pins that held her tight bun in place, "..You know when I heard about you I thought you wouldn't be this plain looking"

That little remark struck her to the core. Though Morianna had always never really cared about looking flashy it still hurt her pride in ways innumerable. While still in her daze Lucius pulled the pins from her hair one by one till her chocolate waves tumbled down from their confinement letting him run long fingers through their length. "You really should let your hair down more often Ms. Fey. You may get more attention." He spun her chair around so as to look at her shocked face now getting stained red with a blush. "Hmmm yes indeed much better" he said appraising her like a man would a piece of property. "Mr. Malfoy…" "Lucius if you would" "ok….., Lucius, this is all very… um nice, but you are a married man, and as you said I am 'plain'…." "That matters not. All I care about is your 'efficiency' " he drawled making the word efficiency sound so dirty it made her visibly shudder.

Morianna found herself pushing her chair back trying to get away from him only to find her chair against the wall with nowhere to escape. His approach to her was in everyway predatory as he came to a stop in front of her. "Come now Morianna, quit resisting. You know I will get my way." Lucius smirked watching as Morianna's face lit up with annoyance and a tinge of resentment. "When in the world did the rules of common courtship and flattery, as I assume you in your own way are trying to show, become the spitting image of the rules and etiquette of war?" "Rules of war?" he said raising an inquisitive brow before pulling her up form her chair and sitting her on the desk, "would you like a lesson madam, in the rules of war?"

She had no time to reason or respond as he held her tightly by the chin and let his lips crash upon hers in a display of dominance. Her hands beat against his chest desperately trying to get him off of her but he blazed on showing no regard to her protest. Skilled hands soon confined her wrists above her head as he pushed her down unto to desk top, shifting his weight over her. Morianna attempted to knee him where all men find weakness but a by quickly pinning the aggressive leg to the table with his own he smirked wickedly against her panting mouth, "now now, play nicely. We can have you injuring something you may desire before long" "never… will I desire someone who takes me by force" she hissed. "Really? Then why are your arms around my neck while your hands run through my hair?"

Morianna was stunned, looking at her own hands as if they were traitors. "You don't play fair." "I never have, and I never will." Lucius said kissing his way slowly down her neck, grinning as he felt her relax. Morianna groaned softly enjoying the attention. She soon though grew sick of his avoidance of her lips and pulled him up so she this time could claim his mouth in hot kisses. He needed nothing to tell him that she wanted more as he delved into her mouth letting her pull him closer their legs entwining. As they kissed Morianna could already begin to feel what awaited her if they kept going, but paid it no mind even as she felt Lucius undo her blouse. Suddenly though, the air blowing across bare skin put a stop on her desire for a moment making her struggle against him again. "Lucius, please… we shouldn't... be doing this" she panted out as he nuzzled his way down to her chest appraising what lay before him barely concealed. "oh but we shall." Morianna flinched, tensing as he started to undo her bra…

"Lucius? Are you still here?" upon hearing the voice calling for him Lucius moved off of the bewildered and somewhat relieved Morianna. "Yes darling, but I'm in the middle of a very important conversation. Do you mind waiting in the lobby?" "No, I'll be waiting there dear." Morianna looked at him confused as he grabbed his cane and coat that had become discarded. "Well it seems my lovely wife has come to fetch me." He sighed out of annoyance. Lucius walked over to her bending over and giving her one last kiss on her bruised and reddened lips, "we'll need to continue this tomorrow Mori, when you official start working as my personal secretary." He drank in the shocked look on her face as he turned to leave. " Morianna" he whispered huskily, " I care no more for her, my new obsession is you." With that he canceled the charms and left to find Narcissa.

Morianna just lay there in her disheveled state wondering what the hell had happened. She pulled her clothes back on and sat down on her chair still able to feel his grip on her body. "Well I guess work is going to be more interesting and I'm not going to get much sleep in the near future……." She sighed letting her head hit the desk as she went into a fitful sleep not knowing what would await her in her day in Lucius's office.

Author's note: Woot the first part is out of the way and now the good stuff can begin!!!. Reviews are liked greatly.

*Bonus points if you can spot the random movie references in this.*


End file.
